Day Like No Other
by Kaslyna
Summary: A songfic based on a song I wrote three years ago. Twisted EO with an ending that will make you shoot me.


**A/N: Yes, this is a songfic. However, I'm doing something different. The song I am using is called "Day Like No Other" and I composed it myself three years ago. PM me if you'd like to use it; currently, I am the only one who knows about it. If you wish to use it, please contact me and I will discuss it with you.**

**Disclaimer: I hate you Dick Wolf. I own nothing and you don't like EO. Stuff it up your ass.**

_Every day I sit and wonder_

_Why I'm not that nice girl from your dreams_

_And it seems I think about you,_

_Think about you_

Olivia Benson is a bitch and she's proud of it. After ten years of harboring secret feelings for the one person a relationship is impossible with, you kind of become rough. Oh sure, there was a hopeful time, three years ago. That dream ended violently when his ex-wife became pregnant just a year ago. Olivia still hated herself for saving her and the baby, because bitches don't play nice. But she did and guess what? He'd gone back to the fucking temptress. Sure, they hadn't finalized their divorce, but he could at the very _least_ be a little less dense.

_This day is like no other_

_It was made for each and_

_No one other, no one other_

"Let's talk on the roof," he says and Olivia nods and reluctantly follows him out of the bullpen.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asks, arms folded defensively over her chest.

"Why the hell have you either been ignoring me or bitching at me?" Elliot asks.

"Wow, you're really dense, aren't you, El?" Olivia snorts and chuckles darkly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks, hurt.

"You _really_ think that your going back to Kathy hasn't taken a toll on me, has it?" Olivia growls.

"You're jealous," his face is bemused and it makes Olivia's temper flare, among other things.

"Damn straight, Stabler! You're my partner, my best friend, I love you, damn, why'd you have to go back to her?" Olivia cries out remorsefully.

"I didn't know," he says somberly.

Olivia shakes her head and leaves a dumbfounded Elliot on the roof.

_Let us float in the sea of dreams because it seems_

_We can swim away, swim away, swim_

_Away_

Fuming, Olivia sits down at her desk.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Fin asks, a sympathetic smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing," she snaps.

"Someone's got something stuck up their ass," John mumbles; he is silenced by a glare from Olivia.

"That someone would be Stabler, eh, baby girl?" Fin asks, cocking his head to the side a little.

Olivia nods, tears pooling stupidly in her eyes.

"Shh," Fin says, "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Olivia chokes out between useless sobs.

_This day is like no other_

_It was made for each other_

_And no one other, no one other_

Work is painfully slow, until they have to interrogate a suspect. Olivia starts screaming and the next damn thing you know, Elliot is pulling her out of the room.

"What the fuck?" she screeches.

"What's wrong, Liv?" he asks.

"I already told you," she growls, "Case closed."

"Is there something I could do for you?" he asks.

"Divorce Kathy, but we all know _that_ sure as hell won't happen," Olivia rolls her eyes at him. "I'm done here, El."

He watches her go. He realizes he is a coward and runs after her, hollering her name.

_Our love can stop the world_

_From darkness and troubles_

_Because this isn't an easy sea of bubbles_

_And swim away,_

_Swim away_

He finds her on the roof.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, placing a hand hesitatingly on the small of her back.

"It's okay," she allows, sighing, "I'm sorry I've been so moody lately… I don't know what's wrong with me, El."

"You're having a tough time," he says.

She turns and cups her hands around his face, bringing his lips crashing onto hers. He deepens the kiss, and his hand plunges up her blouse.

"No," she gasps, "Don't."

Those words spoken, Olivia dashes off the roof again.

_Our dreams bond us together_

_Because this day is like no other_

_It was made for each other_

_And no one other_

_No one other_

"I'm sorry," he says. She shakes her head and leaves the squad.

**End Note: I know it's kind of crappy but I was eleven! So, what do you think?**


End file.
